Wolven: Wolves of ash and snow
by haven13
Summary: "The truth is, monsters are very real; they are so beautifully human it hurts." Sayori Wakaba is an average girl whose life has been nothing short of ordinary, but when she begins to to feel phantom fur on her skin and fangs in her mouth, her world is shattered. Her only hope at answers is the mysterious Cross Academy but when she arrives there is a darkness she did not expect.


**Prologue: A new place**

_**"The truth is monsters do exist, and they are beautifully human."- Maddox **_

Small sounds fill the crisp, autumn air. Voices, footsteps and animals make the atmosphere hum with energy. The sounds fill the town in the small valley and gives it its' sense of normalcy. The town is fantastic, people mill about and the cheerful sounds of people greeting others make it seem ideal.

Yet, under these seemingly innocent and peaceful sounds lurks something else. Darker than black and thicker than sludge that gathers in the drains of churches that have seen better days. There was a tenseness in the wind that crackles on the skin of outsiders and the water flowed down the throat like an oilslick. Cool winds howled through the bare branches of the trees close to town like wolves ravaging the hillside.

The fires' in the houses of the natives' seemed to cackle with secrets not meant for human ears and the loose dirt of the backroads hissed at you like beast that writhed under the feet. Such odd things not easily seen to many, the veil that covers the village is gelatnous and glittered with lies that shimmer like frost on windows in the winter. Strangers would tell you it was a lovely place, full of happy people with small warm shops and little worries. Those born there however, would simply turn away when the question was asked. No answer would drip from thier tongues.

They had been pushed so far into the lies they seemed to short circuit when presented with them, as if programmed to simply bipass the information, thier own history. There were those, however, that held a knowing glint in their eyes, a slanting glow of knowledge that when prodded threatened to burst, like a fragile glass bubble of posion. Some because they were privy to things others were not, secrets best left long dead, they are convinced that any evil is gone, buried like the secrets they keep. Others hold a more feral glint in thier moon like eyes; because they are part of the darkness that lurks under the nice atmosphere, creeping like a fungus under the skin.

These things were easy to ignore in the place, it was simple to remain ignorant and easy too. As obvious as the signs of a hidden world are, it is just as easy to look away from it and ignore what you do not wish to see. Human self-preservation is a magic stronger than all other magicks in all the worlds.

It is not so easy to look away if you continue through the town and down the small, winding path that leads over the small mountain that can been seen not long away, a graceful curve on the horizon. The further you went, footfalls echoing, the darker it grows; as if the sun shied away for fear of flashing out like a candle in a hurrican. Many chalk it up the dense forest surrounding the area, but even so there are some that cross themselves with the symbol of thier ever changing faiths as they hurry past the darkened path. Goosebumps raising and skin crawling. If you have the courage to pass the beginning of the trail and move into the forest, past the small creek that trickled with a sound like broken glass clinking on steel, and finally through the last patch of wooded area, you would arrive at a gate decorated with trees skinned in sickly white bark and weeping long tails of leaves that shimmied in the breeze. The icyness of night encloses, and the fingers laid upon the black metal will feel a cold that rivals the cold of the dead.

Tall and black, designs of abstract roses and crosses can be seen molded into the iron making it up. Arching at the top it is adorned with spikes and claw like teeth of metal. In any other place it would have been beautiful, a gothic but romantic piece that reminds one of the gates surrounding the mannors of the victorian high society, but in this place it holds a more ominous aura and one could almost sense the shadows leaking from it. The gate is beautiful but like most beautiful things it hides a hidden world all it's own. A world of dancing monsters and beautiful killers. A place where the outside becomes foreign and different. In which ink stains pure paper like darkness on the soul, blood runs from mouths that hold teeth of an animal, jagged and predatory.

Only a few gather the courage to continue on past the gate that shireks like a greiving mother as it opens, and into the world that is felt before it is seen, a place few believe in. Impossible many would think, brushing off the instinctual want to avoid such a place. But you would enter, wouldn't you? After all there is nothing to fear of the dark.

The building that looms just beyond clear view shimmers in the moonlight like a possessed thing. Large and gothic it brings to mind castles of old. Windows glow like blood drenched roses and bile rises in the throat as chills twine around the spine like a snake. This is the destination only few reach. The goal at the end of a long journey.

Welcome to Cross Academy.

* * *

**A/N: Yo. So I have edited and reposted the Pro. of Wolven. Since I am writing another story at the same time I will post a wolven chapted every other week so I can also begin posting my other Zero/Sayori story as well. **

**Review and tell me what you think. Any mistakes are my own and I will comb through it in a day or so for any mistakes I left. Thanks and enjoy. **


End file.
